


Mine

by rs_peaches



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, kind of, seokharem, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rs_peaches/pseuds/rs_peaches
Summary: Wonwoo had always been possessive especially over Seokmin. So when Seokmin decided to walk around the dorm in booty shorts and Vocal Unit decide that they can touch and show affection to Wonwoo's property , Wonwoo can't help but to remind Seokmin and the rest who he belongs to .Cross posted from AFF





	Mine

Wonwoo groaned as he stirred from his sleep . He stood up and stretched before heading to the bathroom . He did his everyday stuff before heading downstairs. He was met with the sight of his fellow members downstairs. He looked around for his boy friend but found him nowhere .

" Kitchen ." He heard Seungcheol say and Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat for a few before he went in the kitchen. His eyes widened as his eyebrows met his forehead when he saw Seokmin.  
He went behind the latter who was cooking and wrapped his arms lazily around his waist .  
" Hey babe ." Seokmin smiled as he faced the elder  
" Hey, what are you wearing." Wonwoo asked as his eyes wandered downwards .  
" There shorts Gyu and Hao got me . Do you not like them?"  
" No it's definitely not that ." Wonwoo trailed . He just didn't like the fact the his boyfriend was wearing booty shorts around 11 other boys. That was it  
Besides that he thought the younger looked sinful in those shorts . They hugged and accentued all the right places. It showed his perky butt and beautiful thighs . Oh, Seokmin didn't know how much of a turn on his thighs were.  
Those tan , smooth , thick , and creamy thighs would make anyone get anyone aroused and it sure was doing that to Wonwoo . Before he knew it , Wonwoo was cupping one of Seokmin's thighs , causing the latter to let out a small whine .  
" Won, I need to finish cooking." Seokmin squeaked as his cheeks flushed . Wonwoo removed his hand and let the other finish cooking .

Wonwoo felt his blood begin to boil as he watched the sight of Jeonghan wiping off cream of Seokmin's lips . Seokmin flushed as Jeonghan took his creamed covered thumb in his mouth.  
Seungkwan came over and began teasing the boy causing Seokmin to flush deeply. Jeonghan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his donsaeng . Which was way to low down in Wonwoo's opinion.  
»»

" Hey Wonwoo , you got your lyrics done?" Coups asked  
" Yeah."  
" Okay let me take me down to Jihoon ."  
" Nah, let me take em ." Wonwoo insisted and the latter gave them to him . He began thinking about his Seokmin. He loved his gummy smile , his cute and funny personality, and his thighs . Wonwoo can not explain how much he loves those thighs  
Before he knew he was at the studio . He opened the door and walked in . He should have let Seungcheol give Jihoon the lyrics because he wouldn't have the urge to strangle the small composer.  
The boy had Seokmin on his lap , his plush thighs softly wrapped around Jihoon's waist as his body was flush against the latter's.  
" Hey do you -."  
" Yeah I do ." Wonwoo cut Jihoon off as he slammed them on the nearest desk making Seokmin jump out of his sleep as he almost fell out of Jihoon's lap . Jihoon gripped tightly on the boys thighs , preventing him from falling . Seokmin shivered at the contact.  
Wonwoo growled as he left the room .Just wait Seokmin .  
»»

 

" Hey guys me and Chan are going out for a while ." Jisoo said and the group nodded and waved bye .  
Seokmin looked around , trying to find his boyfriend. He wasn't in the front or in his room or the . Just when he began to worry the living room door opened to see Wonwoo.  
" Hey Won-." Seokmin grinned but his smile dropped as Wonwoo walked past him . He sulked a bit as he followed the elder upstairs. The younger felt his heart drop when Wonwoo slammed the door in his face .  
He went in and spotted his boyfriend laying on his back on his bed , head facing the ceiling as his eyes were closed .  
He silently walked over as he sat on the elder's lap. Wonwoo opened his eyes as he stared up at the pouting boy .  
" What ."Wonwoo coldly mumbled  
" Why won't you talk to me , what did I do -." The younger's whine was cut off as Wonwoo flipped them over  
" Don't play dumb, why the hell did you let them touch you like that ,hm your body on Jihoon's like that ." Wonwoo growled  
" W-won I-I- ah!' Seokmin let out a high pitch cry as Wonwoo roughly sucked on his collarbone a deep purple mark forming quickly. Wonwoo began marking the latter's neck as he began palming the younger making Seokmin gasp .  
" Wow , hard already I see ." Wonwoo teased as he grinned devilishly . Seokmin whined as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Wonwoo chuckled as he began to unbutton and unzip his and Seokmin clothes  
He pulled away to strip him and Seokmin's clothed bodies. Seokmin pressed his body flush against the elder's as the latter began trailing kisses down his chest .Wonwoo took a nipple in his mouth while his finger played with other .  
Seokmin moaned as his hands gripped Wonwoo's black locks."Please ,won more ." The latter panted as he rutted up against the elder .  
Seokmin whimpered as Wonwoo tugged on his hair , head going back , neck exposed. He brushed his lips on the younger' ear as he let out a deep chuckle .  
" You really think you're getting away without a punishment?" Huskily whispered as he slowly grounded his hips on the latter's hard on .  
" Won-ngh."  
" Excuse me ?" Wonwoo asked as he pulled Seokmin's hair harder  
" D-daddy ." Seokmin gasped  
" Yes , baby."  
" T-touch me please ." Seokmin pleaded as he became desperate  
" Where baby , be specific, daddy can't read your mind ."  
" Touch me , daddy PLEASE any where, please ." Seokmin whimpered and the latter slid down to the point where his eyes were leveled with Seokmin's cock . He cupped the back of Seokmin's legs as he rested the on his shoulders .  
He bit down on the latter's thighs , making Seokmin let out a sharp cry . He began gently kissing and nipping at the thighs before he began roughly sucking and biting making Seokmin gasp as his legs quivered .  
Seokmin buried his face in the pillow as he tried to muffle his moans , making Wonwoo pull away .  
" Let me hear you baby ."  
" Ah hng b-but D-d-daddy the others mhm ." Seokmin cried  
" I don't care let them hear ." Wonwoo returned back to the younger's thighs as he began adding more purple marks to the delicate skin making the other moan shamelessly loud .  
Wonwoo pulled away as he trailed his lips upward stopping at Seokmin red , and hard cock . Seokmin whimpered and whined as Wonwoo feathered kisses over his hard on .  
" Daddy~ please , suck me off ." Seokmin whined as he bucked his hips desperately . Wonwoo chuckled before quickly taking the latter's whole length causing Seokmin to let out a high pitched cry. Wonwoo sucked and pleasures the latter's cock until his was begging for more .  
Seokmin writhed and gasped as Wonwoo took his balls in his mouth . The younger moaned in ecstasy as he felt himself getting close . Wonwoo could tell the younger was close as his moans went up in pitch.  
He pulled off as he held the younger's cock, preventing him to come . Seokmin whined as he gripped the hand . He looked up at Wonwoo with lidded eyes as he let out a whimper .  
" Please daddy ." Seokmin gasped as he tried to thrust his hips , only making Wonwoo grip him harder .  
" Baby boy ~ , you need to tell me what you want ." Wonwoo whispered in his ear as he glided his thump on the shaking boys slit .  
" P-please let me c-cum please, please, plea-." Seokmin let out a sharp cry as , Wonwoo quickly and roughly jerked him off . Seokmin whimpered as he felt his body tense .  
" W-Daddy I'm c-coming ." Seokmin moaned as he let out streaks of cum as his body shook .  
Wonwoo moved his hand down to Seokmin's thighs as the other parted his soft cheeks . He leaned down and pressed his tongue against the latter's whole , making him flinch and shudder .  
" D-daddy, ngh ha .. Wh- what are -Ah!" The younger cried out as the tongue began to penetrate his hole .  
" I'm tongue fucking you , do you like ." Wonwoo asked and Seokmin whined  
" Y-yes -ah there -please d-daddy." The younger cried out as the latter's tongue brushed over his prostate , legs tightening around his head . Causing Wonwoo's to go deeper  
Wonwoo smirked at the latter's cries , he had hit the younger's prostate . He chuckled before rubbing and pressing his tongue on that spot repeatedly.  
Seokmin let out shameless moans and needy whines of Wonwoo's name as the boy's tongue rubs against his g-spot .  
" daddy ha , please ." The younger pleaded , withering and gasping , desperate for Wonwoo's cock up his ass . " What do you want me to do baby boy ?"  
" Daddy fuck me , please fuck me ." Seokmin whined, wiggling his ass slightly.  
Wonwoo smiled before moving upward so that his cock pressed against the latter's hole . Seokmin moaned as he ground his hips against the elder's cock . Wonwoo took Seokmin's lips in a kiss as he pushed in .  
Seokmin threw his head back and let out a high pitch gasp as Wonwoo pushed in. He dug his nails into the latter's back, forming crescents.  
" Ngh D-daddy." The younger groaned and Wonwoo leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss . He pulled away as Seokmin began rolling his hips .  
"I'm ready ."  
Wonwoo pulled out till the tip was only in before pushing in making the latter moan . He started with slow shallow thrust before thrusting harder and faster into him .  
Seokmin let out incoherent moans and whines as Wonwoo thrusted into him  
" Fuck , so tight ." Wonwoo groaned as he angled his hips to hit the latter's prostate  
" D-DADDY N-NGH HA RIGHT THERE ,YES , DON'T STOP." Seokmin cried as his prostate was hit , the sound vibrating through the whole house .Wonwoo angled his hips so that they would hit that special bundle of nerves .Seokmin hooked his legs around Wonwoo's waist as his head lolled to the side, loud moans and incoherent mewls filling the dorm .  
. “Look at you. sounding all needy with those slutty noises, moaning and whining cause you love the way I fill you up . " Wonwoo growled as he grounded his cock into Seokmin's prostate making him keen and grind his hips down against him  
Wonwoo leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a lust filled kiss , swallowing every moan , whimper, and cry that the younger let out .  
" D-daddy n-ngh ha I-I'm cl-close ." Seokmin cried as his thighs began to shake as his climax came closer and closer .  
" You gonna cum for Daddy hmm, gonna cum hard like the little slut you are?" Wonwoo asked as he fucked deep and hard into him . Seokmin whined at the dirty talk as he let out a high pitched mewl .  
" Yeah, you like that ? Only I can make you feel like this right . "  
" Ah daddy nngh."  
" Who do you belong to baby boy ." Wonwoo whispered huskily in his ear  
" Y-you ." Wonwoo gripped the latter's hair as he pulled it boy  
" Who. Do. You. Belong. To . " Wonwoo growled out each word , punctuating it with sharp thrust .  
" I belong to Daddy ." Seokmin cried  
" Who do you belong to , scream it, let the whole dorm hear you . " Wonwoo whispered  
" I BELONG TO DADDY AND ONLY DADDY , Daddy-AH !" Seokmin screamed out ending with a sharp cry as Wonwoo thrusted nto him at an inhuman pace  
Seokmin let out high pitched mewls and whines that vibrated across the room as he felt his peak . Wonwoo smirked as he jerked the latter off .  
" Are you gonna cum ? Cum Seokmin , cum like the whore you are ." And Seokmin did. He came with an ear piercing cry as he came hard over him and Wonwoo, head thrown back , back arching off the bed , as he created red lines down Wonwoo's back  
Wonwoo growled as Seokmin clenched around him hard as he came inside the latter . Once his harden became soft he pulled out of the younger .  
Exhausted ,Seokmin began falling asleep , he felt soft lips peck his lips as a towel cleaned him off .  
The last thing he heard was a soft I love you before he went to sleep .

**Author's Note:**

> Ok imma go hide from society


End file.
